El invierno del sinsajo
by Gaiasole
Summary: Con la última hoja otoñal cayendo sobre el montón de hojas rojas, amarillas y cafés el invierno era oficialmente una realidad. De todas las estaciones del año el invierno era el que Katniss odiaba con más fuerza. One Shot. Terminado.


۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_El invierno del sinsajo_

Por: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Estaciones" del foro Días Oscuros. Palabra "Invierno"_

Personajes de Suzanne Collins

Con la última hoja otoñal cayendo sobre el montón de hojas rojas, amarillas y cafés el invierno era oficialmente una realidad. De todas las estaciones del año el invierno era el que Katniss odiaba con más fuerza, siempre que el frío se colaba entre sus poros recordaba años pasados, cuando demasiado joven perdió a su padre en esa misma estación, o cuando no tenía nada que vender en "_El Quemador_" porque las presas se resguardaban del frio, lo mismo que cualquier persona sensata o cualquiera que no viviera en el distrito doce, dónde permanecer quieto por lo extremo del clima era el equivalente a una declaración de suicidio, estando en el bosque los recuerdos del pasado le parecían más nítidos.

— ¿Ves? Ahí está tu madre –la fuerte voz de Peeta distrajo a Katniss de su pensamiento, se giró para ver cómo le indicaba a su hija de catorce meses su ubicación.

—No deberíamos haberla sacado –señalo Katniss al ver a su pequeña con las mejillas rojas por el frío, realmente hubiera preferido colocarle dos abrigos más pero a Peeta le había parecido suficientemente abrigada.

—Si le pones más ropa encima acabaremos organizando una búsqueda para encontrarla en ella –bromeó Peeta resignado a que su mujer siempre protegiera en exceso a su primogénita.

—Aún podemos cancelar la fiesta de esta noche Peeta, ¿Qué haremos si Haymitch se cae sobre el ponche o algo parecido?

—No se atrevería cariño –dijo él panadero convencido de que nadie soportaría probar el mortal brebaje preparado por su mujer, y de caer su mentor en él estaría haciendo un favor a todos.

۞ :: ۞

Katniss que nunca había sido anfitriona de nada, de pronto tenía una celebración con al menos veinte invitados, Joanna la miraba divertida, Everdeen parecía completamente perdida. Sostenía a su pequeña hija como un escudo que pudiera protegerla de todas aquellas personas que conocía pero con las que nunca había convivido demasiado en convenciones sociales como aquella, la antigua ganadora del distrito cuatro siempre disfrutaba las visitas que hacía a lo que quedó del distrito doce, sobre todo si tenía oportunidad de meter en dificultades a la chica del arco.

—Linda fiesta chica en llamas, ¿No debería la pequeña ya estar durmiendo?

—Apenas son las siete Joanna y paso dormida casi toda la tarde y la mañana.

—Entonces creo ella y yo daremos un paseo, ¡Arriba bonita!

Katniss se sintió inmediatamente desnuda cuando sintió a su hija estirar los brazos hacia Joanna que con una risilla traviesa la cargo y se alejó de ahí balbuceando cosas sin sentido que a su hija parecían hacerle gracia, ¡Porque habría aceptado la idea de Peeta! Era apenas el primer día de esa estación llamada invierno y ya sentía dolor de cabeza.

—Toma un poco de esto preciosa y empieza a circular.

La castaña miró con ligero despreció la bebida que su antiguo mentor le ofrecía, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que era un vaso del ponche que ella había preparado. La tomó entre sus fríos dedos y no dijo nada cuando sintió como Haymitch la empujaba, empezó a andar hasta toparse con un circulo de personas que le dio la bienvenida, entre ellos se encontraba Effie, le dio gusto darse cuenta de ello, que distinto era en el pasado cuando ver a esa mujer significaba que la cosecha de ese año estaba por empezar. Que los juegos del hambre tomarían dos vidas más en un distrito dónde por si sólo ya se bastaba para la muerte.

—¡Katniss se te ve preciosa! Me da gusto que te hayas puesto el vestido que te mandé.

—Gracias Effie, me ha gustado mucho –se obligó a decir Katniss recordando que si la decisión hubiera sido enteramente suya, sin duda habría pasado toda la noche en jeans y jersey. Se alegró de sus palabras al ver sonreír a Effie, en un momento todos iniciaron una conversación de moda de la que Katniss no entendía nada, hasta que en algún punto alguien menciono a Cinna y alabó su trabajo, de pronto ella también se encontró hablando de su amigo, y de lo agradecida que estaba por poder haber usado algunas de sus creaciones.

Siguiendo la conversación, no dio cuenta cómo de forma mecánica se llevó el vaso que sostenía en las manos rumbo a su boca, estuvo a punto de escupir el líquido. El ponche era lo único que su marido le había permitido preparar y sabía a agua de rio y calcetín, aun así no lo escupió pero sí que miro ofendida los rostros risueños de Joanna, Haymitch y su pequeña Rose, ¿Es qué siempre caería en sus bromas?

۞ :: ۞

—Mi estómago no solía ser tan sensible –protesto Katniss luego de pasar la mañana corriendo el baño para devolver la comida—. Es culpa de toda esa comida de capitolio que ahora tomamos.

—Eso o tú ponche que te obligaste a beber anoche –comentó Peeta mientras se secaba tras salir de la ducha, miró con cierta indulgencia a la mujer que recostada en la cama se mantenía en forma fetal—. O también es posible que de nuevo estés embarazada, ¿Lo has pensado Kat?

Peeta vio la sorpresa en el rostro femenino y optó por vestirse, la primera vez que llego el ansiado embarazo, su mujer pasó tres días sin dirigirle la palabra. Culpando silenciosamente de lo que consideraba era su entera culpa. Pasado el enojo inicial la castaña paso por diversos estados de ánimo, desde ansiedad hasta euforia en un período de nueves meses, los últimos meses antes del alumbramiento se mostraba tan cariñosa con todo el mundo que Haymitch hablaba del poder de las hormonas. Ni el capitolio había conseguido dominar el carácter de Katniss como lo había hecho su primer embarazo. Y aunque el panadero nunca lo admitiera, había disfrutado de su dulce Katniss.

— ¡_Mida, mida_! –gorgoteaba Rose sentada en su matrona.

Peeta entendió el mensaje rápidamente, por suerte había algo de comida para la pequeña. Sin mucho problema empezó a calentar el desayuno de Rose y se sentó frente a ella, primero colocándole una servilleta alrededor del cuello y luego un plato con una pequeña cuchara. La niña de inmediato solicitó un poco de agua, Peeta rio al escuchar como lo apresuraba, su hija había cambiado por completo el ritmo de la casa, el antes gris distrito minero ahora parecía renacer de la cenizas con una nueva vida, como si el fuego hubiera limpiado la vieja tristeza.

Katniss entró a la cocina y sonrió ligeramente al ver la escena que ahora era cotidiana en su vida, ¿Realmente estaría embarazada? Ella que nunca tenía buenas experiencias con el invierno de repente parecía recibir un regalo en tan cruda época… un bebé, un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules igual que Peeta. Un pequeño patito. Levanto la vista y al ver por la ventana se encontró admirando la primera nevada de la época, y por un breve instante creyó escuchar el cantó de un sinsajo.

**FIN**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Gracias por comentar : )


End file.
